The Standing Ovation's For You
by ElBrezo
Summary: A fairly short oneshot about Edge's retirement. Kinda late, I know. But nonetheless... enjoy.


**A/N: I really hadn't planned on writing anything about Edge retiring, but the other day I was listening to "Standing Ovation" by Good Charlotte and it reminded me so much of Edge/Christian that I decided to write this. Turned out really short.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edge, Christian, or any of them. Obviously.**

* * *

><p>Adam sat in a train on his way back to Toronto. He stared blankly out the window at the crowded Ontario streets, trying to keep his mind off the decision he had made.<p>

Don't get him wrong; he was happy he decided to retire. One hard fall, one wrong move, could very well have been his last. So yes, he was very happy. But the nagging sadness that pulled on his heart, hurt him as well. The WWE had been the only thing he'd known for the past 19 years. It was hard to be giving it up, but it was for the best.

As the train pulled into the station and he stepped off, he searched through the place until he saw his best friend, Christian, all the way at the other end of the station.

While he walking down the halls, he couldn't help but notice that almost every pair of eyes was on him. Adam was used to all of the stares, but this just seemed out of the ordinary.

He smiled as the staring bystanders stopped walking, set their bags and belongings down, and began to clap.

He wasn't so sure what was going on, so Adam just looked down at the ground; waiting for it to pass. When it didn't, he began to feel that it somehow had something to with him.

Almost reaching Christian, Adam was stopped by a man and what appeared to be his son, a little boy no older than 7 or 8.

"Edge, I just want to thank you. I have been watching you since your debut, and it's hard to believe that the WWE is losing such a legend. Thank you, for revolutionizing the company, and thank you for all the great moments and laughs you brought us. Really, thank you. My son has grown up watching you too, you're his favorite." The man told him.

Adam couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes. How was he suppose to let go, when he loved this all so much?

"No. Thank you. It's people like you that are the reason I've been able to hold on through the broken neck, torn achilles, all the surgeries... all of it. Thank you so much for supporting me. It honestly means more than I could ever explain." Adam replied. He looked down and smiled at the little boy, "You too, kid."

The boy smiled back, and held his arms up for a hug. With another smile, Adam hugged the small child. He felt honored to have effected this kid's life. It was almost overwhelming.

Both the man and boy backed away and began to clap for Edge as he finished his march to Christian.

Christian was waiting with open arms. Adam smiled again and hugged his friend.

"What's going on here?" Adam asked with a sniffle as the embrace ended. Christian laughed. "Well, I have a little surprise for you."

Adam gave him a questioning look, but Christian returned it with a reassuring one.

Christian walked over to a large curtain, and pulled it out of the way.

Adam's jaw dropped.

Behind said curtain, stood the entire WWE roster. Clapping... for _him_.

A banner was also hung from the ceiling, it read 'Thank You Edge!'

With his tears flowing freely now, Adam looked over at Christian.

Christian just smiled back at him. "The standing ovation's for you."

"Guys..." Adam said. "You, you shouldn't have. You all have places to be. Go on." He shooed.

"Not happening." Brie Bella, and her sister Nikki, said in unison.

Adam sighed. "Thank you guys. All of you, really I just don't know what to say."

"Thank you Edge! Thank you Edge! Thank you Edge!" The Bellas started chanting, but eventually the entire roster had started up as well.

Christian put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Man, I just don't know if I can do this without you."

"Don't worry, man. Even when I'm gone, I'll never really leave. So go on, and catch your dreams. Win the World Heavyweight Championship. Do it for me." Adam replied.

The tears now fell from Christian's eyes. He wrapped Adam into another hug. "I love you man." Adam laughed, "Love you too, bro."

Adam turned to face his former co-workers one last time, and couldn't help but smile as their cheers continued to ring through his ears.

"Thank you Edge! Thank you Edge! Thank you Edge!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm going to miss Edge. Although, I can't say I was a fan of his, a legend is a legend. I'll miss him and his crazy antics… almost pushing Paul Bearer down the stairs at the SmackDown show I went to…him and Christian shouting "GENITAL WARTS RULE!"… Lol. Good times. x)**


End file.
